


Becoming a Legend

by dripping_moonlight



Category: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda) - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hylia's a lil bitch, Implied Fratricide, but no actual death, companion fic to Not Today, part of the bfu au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dripping_moonlight/pseuds/dripping_moonlight
Summary: He had pushed him, and in doing so had changed fate forever.
Kudos: 19





	Becoming a Legend

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an au originally based on bfu but that went off the deep end. Legend's an angel, and Hylia's a lil bitch. I use italics and caps to designate different people's pronouns because there's too many "he/him"s and it would become even more confusing. Please go check out Not Today for the other half of this!!

Where was  _ he _ ? Why wasn’t  _ he _ coming back up? It had been a few minutes already.  _ He _ should have been back by now.  _ He _ had never taken this long to come back up.  _ He _ must’ve been planning something--revenge for losing. There was no other reason for such a long fake out, but…He *had* been needlessly cruel, possessed by a hatred before unknown. 

He fluttered over to the edge, only using the tips of his toes to give himself direction, letting his wings do most of the work. He peered over the edge. The bright sky was, as always, empty. So where was that-no. No no no nono _ nono.  _   
  


He pulled away from the edge, breathe hitching. He had to do something- save  _ him _ ! He took a step back, then another--he would get a running start--but he knocked into someone. Turning around, he saw Her.   
  
“Child,” She began in those ever-soothing tones, “What ails you?”   
  
But opening his mouth, he found he didn’t know. He should’ve been happy, but all he felt was shame. “I pushed  _ him _ ,” he began, “I pushed  _ him  _ and  _ he  _ fell and  _ he  _ asked for help and I-I-”   
  
“Say no more. I know all that happens, remember? He was a pesky one that one, but you’ve won.” Her placid smile turned up further into a full blown smile. She approached him gently, as always, taking hold of his head and bringing it to her bosom. He listened to the steady beat of her heartbeat, so unlike his own. She started again. “Congratulations, my child. You’ve fought long and hard, but we’ve vanquished evil at last. I’m so proud of you.” 

She was proud of him. She had never said so before. He knew he wasn’t her favorite. The Traitor taking that spot until recently, when it became glaringly clear  _ he  _ wouldn’t come back. She was proud of him. He had rid the world of evil, she said, but then why did he feel so bad?    
  
“Mother?” He finally spoke up. She only hummed in response. “How can we be sure he won’t be back? I didn’t wound him.”   
  
She let out a small giggle. “I know I said I wouldn’t get involved, but I was tired of this war--I’m sure you were too--and I could not bare seeing everyone so wounded and downtrodden from this war, so I gave you a little help.” She winked though he could not see. 

He pulled away. “You helped? How?”   
  
She laughed again, pulling out a strange device from a pocket in her gown, giving it a little wave. “See this? It’s a little device some of your brothers have been helping me make. I thought it wouldn’t be done on time, but that little traitor held out for longer than he deserved too. You see this?” She opened the device at the top, letting the clamp fan out, “It takes hold of a wing and then-” She flicked a switch and the mechanism opened with a click, “it snaps open wings. Renders them useless. I’ve been told it can break bones and tear them from their socket, but-”   
  
“You snapped his wings?”

“It was for the greater good.”

He couldn’t breath. That’s why  _ he’d  _ been so distracted. That’s why  _ he’d  _ never come back up.  _ He  _ couldn’t. Hylia--no monster deserved to be called Mother--had snapped  _ his  _ wings, and the idiot had still shown up to battle. 

Tears threatened to spill. He had killed  _ him _ .    
  
“I killed  _ him _ . Mo- I killed  _ him _ ! I pushed  _ him _ !  _ He  _ asked for help and I-”   
  
“Child, hush” She cleaned his tears with her nimble fingers. He hated that it brought him comfort, “Would you have rather battled for another hundred years?” He didn’t answer. He didn’t know.    
  


“You did a great job. You were so brave.” 

“But that was my brother…”   
  
“He renounced that when  _ he  _ went with Him.” 

“Come, child, everyone will want to hear of your conquers. They will all be so happy. What you did was so fearless.You will be a  _ legend _ .” She continued to ramble her empty praises, but they brought him no comfort. Each compliment was a dagger carrying poisonous self-hatred. 

But he  _ was _ tired. Exhausted even. From months of fighting, of holding that damned sword, of facing  _ him _ over and over again pretending this was another family dispute, pretending that wasn’t his own face, pretending that face hadn’t cared for him in the darkest nights. Pretending his mission wasn’t to kill his other half. 

He knew She was lying, but for just one moment he didn’t care. Because it was over. And he wasn’t the one splattered across the bottom of the earth. For now he was safe from everything except himself, from all except her magic which was already hard at work, putting him out of his own misery, if only temporarily. 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're still confused:
> 
> Italics "he" = Warriors
> 
> Capital "he" = Demise
> 
> Capital She = Hylia


End file.
